Love is gone
by LPlover93
Summary: Kurt decides to help Blaine out when he sees him upset with Cooper's attitude towards him. MEGA SPOILERS for 3x15.


Based on the latest episode of Glee. I couldn't help but think that maybe Kurt did not give too much help to Blaine when all the Blangst was going on with Cooper. So this is my version of it where Kurt helps Blaine to have courage.

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee and/or any of its characters. However, I want that cute stuffed puppy dog with the big eyes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt wasn't sure of what to do. On one hand, Cooper was one of those small-town celebrities who didn't have any talent but everyone still followed him like some kind of puppy following a kind person after it got kicked. He was sad to say that he was caught up by his eyes which reminded him of Blaine's, obviously not because of the colour, but the emotion in them. So he was upset when Blaine's ideas kept getting shot down by his so-called elder brother; and all the Glee Clubbers were so enthralled by the star that they forgot Blaine.

In a way he could understand why the New Direction people could forget Blaine, because he wasn't with them for the past two years. But he, as Blaine's boyfriend should have realized his dilemma as soon as freaking Ms. Sylvester bared her breast for him to sign. Kurt just then got a text from Blaine saying, "Not coming to Senior Ditch Day. You guys have fun at Six Flags." And Kurt immediately decided that he would not let Blaine wallow in an ocean of misery.

He went to Blaine's place and rang the bell. Not surprisingly, Blaine was the only one there. He gave Kurt a sad look and said, "You're here to ask Coop for advice to get into NYADA right?" Kurt just barged in with all the subtlety of a tank, sat on the couch where they had made out oh so many times and said, "You need to stand up to your brother. I can't not have you with me on Senior Ditch Day. It totally spoils the reason why I wanted you to transfer in the first place."

Blaine just gave a big sigh and said, "But it doesn't work that way. This is a cycle that goes on and on. I do something to make him appreciate me, and he brings me down with his awful criticism which everyone laps up, because he got a commercial for which _I _had sent the audition tape!"

Kurt had made up his mind. He removed his I-pod and shoved it in Blaine's hand. He said, "Well, if he's not listening to what you say, maybe he'll listen to what you sing. Think this song is suitable for it?" Blaine put an earphone in his ear and heard it. Even before he registered the sound, his head had started moving to the shake of the beat. Blaine smiled and said, "Yeah. This song would be awesome. Only problem is I don't think I can sing it on my own." Kurt huffed and said, "Of course you can. Well, with a little bit of help."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The next day, Blaine texted his brother, _"Took your advice and made some improvs. Come to the auditorium and give me . plz." _He got onto the stage where all the Warblers had come, though surprisingly without their uniforms and without Sebastian in tow. Blaine had a suspicion that a cute brunette he loved had something to do with it. David came and put a hand on his shoulder, "Okay, so basically we go through our normal acapella like we did for the last 2 years, and you can get your point made. Remember we love you, okay?"

Cooper then came in, still signing a photo of his for some fangirl and then closed the auditorium doors. He started to say, "Squirt, if you'll finish this off fast, I have some brilliant news to tell you." And then he had to close his eyes for a moment as the stage was suddenly flooded in light and he could hear the drum playing as the song started

_What are we supposed to do  
After all that we've been through  
When everything that felt so right is wrong  
Now that the love is gone?_

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

As the song finished, the Warblers all came and hugged Blaine in a show of solidarity. Then they left the stage at a glare from Rachel who was still sure they had come to sabotage the New Directions. As this was going on, Cooper looked on with a shocking realization. And then he realized what Blaine had been saying for a long time. As he sang, flashbacks came into his head from when they were younger. All of them included him berating his little brother for something or the other. He didn't know how he was expecting the two of them to be friends when he was the one who never extended a helping hand.

He got up and hugged Blaine. Blaine was surprised to feel his shirt getting wet. Then he realized it was tears and that Cooper was actually sobbing now. He kept muttering stuff like,_ never knew...so sorry…don't deserve your forgiveness…_ And then Blaine realized they would be alright. And it was all thanks to Kurt.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: Had to get this out of my system even though I have two more stories pending to write. Thanks so much to my wifey and beta, CrazySue05 for holding my hand across the seas and correcting my god-awful grammar.

Songs: Love is Gone by David Guetta ft. Chris Willis

Part of Me by Katy Perry


End file.
